In a metallic electrolyzer used in a manufacturing device or a water treatment facility for various kinds of chemical products, a current circuit in which part of direct current having flown into an electrode returns to the electrode via part of the electrolyzer and an accessory device of the electrolyzer may be formed. In this case, the electrolyzer or accessory device may be corroded.
As a method of suppressing such corrosion, it is known to attach a sacrificial electrode to a supply flow path and a discharge flow path of electrolyte.
Depending on application of the electrolyzer, the sacrificial electrode may be depleted in a short period. Therefore, the sacrificial electrode may need to be replaced. Patent Literature 1 discloses a sacrificial electrode attachment structure in which replacement can be performed. In the attachment structure, a female thread is formed inside a main pipe constituting a flow path of electrolyte, and a male thread formed at an end portion of the sacrificial electrode is screwed into the female thread.